Ryu vs Terry
Ryu vs Terry is ZackAttackX's sixty-seventh DBX. Description Street Fighter vs King of Fighters! Two icons, one winner! Who will hit the knockout blow first? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Pitch-black Jungle - Street Fighter. Ryu was meditating by the lake in the jungle, training his mind, when the sound of someone approaching caught his attention and broke his focus. He opened his eyes and stood up to meet whoever was approaching. "What is your business here?" he asked. Approaching from the trees was Terry Bogard, cracking his knuckles as he approached. "So you're this big shot, Ryu, aren't you?" Terry answered. "I wanna see what you're capable of." Never one to pass up a fight, Ryu prepared himself. "Very well, I'll show you what I can do." HERE WE GO! Wasting no time, Ryu struck first with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, striking Terry in the face with a hurricane of kicks, then followed up with a Shoryuken, knocking Terry into the air. Ryu then struck true with a stiff kick to his opponent's chest, knocking him back. Terry landed on his back, but performed a kip up to regain his composure. Ryu approached and went to grab his foe, but Terry responded with a quick jab to Ryu's face, then several heavy punches to his foe's head, followed by a drop kick, which sent the World Warrior tumbling back. Ryu recovered well and charged up a Hadoken, which he fired at his adversary once complete. Terry dodged the projectile and made his way towards his foe, bashing him with a headbutt to the chin. Terry then struck his dazed opponent with a Burn Knuckle, blowing the Street Fighter into a nearby tree. Terry then followed up by sending a Power Wave Ryu's way. The World Warrior managed to dodge and flew at Terry again with another Tatsumaki. The Legendary Hungry Wolf met his opponent halfway with a spinning kick of his own. The two attacks cancelled each other out, and the two icons began trading blows, countering each other's punches with their own. Ryu was the one to break the stalemate, breaking Terry's guard for a split second, enough for him to deliver a Shin Shoryuken, which launched him into the air. Terry landed hard, but again was able to carry on. This was enough of a reason for Ryu to charge up another Hadoken. Terry didn't let him, rushing in and tackling the Street Fighter to the ground, wailing away with a succession of punches to Ryu's face. Just as he was about to deliver the finishing strike, Ryu caught Terry's fist in his hand before throwing him to the side, hitting back with several more strikes, backing Terry into a tree. As Ryu prepared to send him through it with a superkick, Terry ducked, and Ryu's attack simply split the tree in half. Terry then grabbed Ryu from behind and delivered a powerful suplex, slamming the top of Ryu's back into the ground hard. Terry did not stop there, and attempted to finish the fight with a Burn Knuckle to the grounded Street Fighter, but Ryu rolled away in time and the two faced off once again. The two icons nodded at each other, acknowledging and respecting each other for their strength. Ryu and Terry then rushed at each other one more time, striking each other multiple times with heavy punches to the upper body. But this time, it was Terry who prevailed, countering an uppercut from Ryu by delivering an axehandle to Ryu's striking arm, knocking it down and leaving him open to a devastating Crack Shoot. Terry drove his knee into Ryu's gut, sending him into the air before striking him with a skull-shattering haymaker. Ryu's body dropped motionless onto the ground and Terry simply walked away, satisfied with his victory. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:King of Fighters vs Street Fighter themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:'Capcom VS SNK' Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights